Worries
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Companion to Confession. Brendan muses over how he came to care for Hisame and how much he worries for the other. Shounen ai. Don't like? Don't read.


God Eater one-shot again. Felt like going back to Hisame and Brendan, maybe flesh out their relationship a bit more.

I don't own God Eater, it belongs to Namco.

* * *

Heroes are not just everyday people.

They do things that few people ever dare to do and meet it head on as they do so. They are elevated past being mere mortals and gain their own kind of divinity among their fellow humans. Revered by the culture that created their stories, they act as symbols for the rest of the world to emulate them and bring themselves closer to that level they had placed upon those figures.

Hisame seemed to be approaching that level, whether he knew it or not. And, quite frankly, it worried Brendan. The elder of the two may had been the veteran among them, but he, and everyone else, agreed that Hisame and his unit had done more than they ever had. Going straight from rookie to Unit Leader, preventing their ex-Director from carrying out his plan, and saving Lindow who they all thought dead. All of that in almost under a year. It was unreal.

But truth is stranger than fiction, after all.

He remembered the first time they had met. It hadn't been anything unusual, just another veterans meeting the new blood kind of meeting. They had talked and introduced themselves and the eye-patch wearing young man had moved on. Again, nothing unusual there.

But somewhere along the line their connection started to grow more beyond just friendship as they interacted more and more. Brendan remembered Hisame greeting him with a bright smile that made him stare and then accidentally run into a wall. That had been embarrassing.

Another time they were both down in the training area with each other and making small talk. Brendan had noticed that Hisame's stance was a little off and had helped him correct it when his verbal instructions weren't helping much. Being up close, he had noticed that the other's hair had a lot of varying hues of red, the roots being a very deep color that lightened out at the ends. He must have spaced out because Hisame's voice brought him back into reality, asking if everything was all right.

They had both been red-faced and the rest of the session was spent in awkward silence.

Actually, Brendan had been the one wrestling with his emotions the most, now that he thought about it. In hindsight, he would've laughed and cringed a little at the way he had reacted when having that discovery. Denial had been the first thing he went through but it ultimately fizzled out when he had a talk with Gina who, quite literally, held him at gun point with her God Arc when they were waiting for the helicopter to pick them back up. He shuddered when he thought about it. Aside from Kanon who got lost in the heat of battle, Gina was as much of a beast on missions; a different kind of beast, but a beast nonetheless.

And it was just his luck that she was very fond of Hisame, being eye-patch buddies and everything.

She hadn't been trying to threaten him (at least, he hoped that wasn't what she had been implying) just to get an answer for why he had been acting the way he did. She even mentioned that Hisame had been worried that he had done something to anger the American. Brendan had relented and told her what it was that had been bothering him and it was something he had been eternally grateful for.

Gina had listened to him vent and didn't interject at any point during his rant. When he had finished, she had only hefted her God Arc up and asked if he felt better. After that, she had told him that he need to bring it up with Hisame.

"Best to speak with him about it, otherwise you both may end up feeling worse than you already do."

That had turned out to be the best course of action in the end. Hisame had listened to his confession silently and had actually laughed when Brendan apologized when he said, "This must be very weird for you."

Joke was on him though when Hisame told him that he already knew where he was on the Kinsey Scale so it didn't bother him.

Needless to say, the conversation had been exactly what they needed, and Gina had been to thank for that. They started to date when they had the time to after their missions and everything went smoothly for the most part. They had their arguments at times, but they never became too horrible. At some point though, Brendan couldn't help but feel that Hisame was starting to leave him behind.

Everyone looked up to him and everyone held enormous respect for him, especially after bringing Lindow back. A role-model, _a hero. _That last part always worried him. Because heroes always ended up becoming something not-human in the eyes of the people who adored them and are stripped of something precious because of expectations.

"Brendan, what are you thinking about now?" a tired voice cut through his worried thoughts and brought him back to reality. Hisame's one blue eye, while displaying fatigue from working out in the field all day, was looking up at him with the silent demand of an answer. So Brendan told him. He poured out all of his worries and fears to the younger all the while clenching his fists tightly to keep himself from being overwhelmed from his own emotions. When he finished, he heard Hisame move and then felt his head lean against one of his shoulders, "You worry too much..."

"But-"

"Brendan, I'll tell you a secret: I'm not that strong. I know a lot of people look up to me, I know everyone sees me as some kind of paragon among the rest of the God Eaters, but you know what? I'm not like that. In fact, I probably would've broken down long ago if it hadn't been for everyone else; you most of all. So..."

Arms came up and hugged him from behind, and Brendan brought one hand up to cover one of Hisame's, "Stop fretting. Please?"

...

Hahaha... He really was a moron wasn't he? He spent so much time worrying that he had fallen into the same trap as everyone else had. He felt relieved now.

"Go to sleep, Hisame."

A muffled groan came from the other and he withdrew and pulled the covers up. Brendan turned off the lights and laid down, finally able to sleep without worrying over anything.

* * *

End.

Review please.


End file.
